


I Pretty Much Own You Both Now

by americanlivesyfan



Category: Aaross, Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanlivesyfan/pseuds/americanlivesyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU version of events after the 19th November 2014 episode.</p><p>Ross Barton steals Robert Sugden's car.  Aaron Livesy is flabbergasted.  What happens next surprises at least two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught Red-Handed

“Never rely on the manufacturer’s tracker!”

As Robert Sugden burst through the door of the barn, mobile in hand to record the needed evidence, Aaron turned around and gave Ross a disgusted look. Aaron turned back to Robert. “Just found it parked here, mate. It’s nothin’ to do with us.”

“Cain’s handy work, then? I wonder if Moira knows. I’ll check.” Robert turns to leave.

“There’s no point upsettin’ her, is there? I’m sure we can work somat out,” Aaron pleads as Ross looks on.

Robert scoffs. “I don’t negotiate with idiots!” Ross approaches the pair.

“Oh, really? That’s alright then. Negotiate with me,” Aaron counters.

“Really? I reckon I’ll do what the hell I like ‘cos I pretty much own you both now…” Robert proclaims as Aaron turns to Ross again with a disgusted look. “…or rather the police do.” Robert gets out his mobile to make the call.

Ross intercedes. “Whoa! Look, he hasn’t touched the car. Take it! I mean, there must be somat we can do to make this disappear. I mean, think about it, we could be useful to you.”

Robert laughs, “How?”

“You need something, or someone, taken care of…” Ross looks at Aaron, who looks away, betraying no emotion. Ross looks back to Robert. “…you come to us.”

Robert cuts off the call to the police and looks at the pair with a smirk. “I’ve got an idea of how we can work this out.” Robert begins to record with his mobile again and says to Ross, “Kiss him.”

Ross looks at Robert in shock. “You what?” Aaron just looks down at the floor in embarrassment.

Robert repeats himself. “You heard me. Kiss him! If you don’t want me to call the police, you’ll go over there, push him against my car, and stick your tongue down his throat!”

“Listen, mate. He may be a poof, but I’m not into that!” Ross pleads.

Robert gets a really big grin on his face. “Oh, really? I was gonna let you off light, but knowing how unenthusiastic you are, I think we’re just getting started, mate. Now, am I calling the police or what?”

Ross turns back to Aaron, who refuses to look at either of them. His face has become considerably flushed. Ross approaches Aaron and grabs his shoulders. He pins him against the boot of the Audi and hesitantly moves his face closer to Aaron’s. Aaron looks up into Ross’s eyes expectantly, and then briefly looks down at his lips. If he is being honest with himself, he’s dreamt of this moment ever since the two of them came to blows after Charity locked them in this barn a few weeks back. Aaron can identify with the guilt and despair Ross feels after Donna’s death, and knows he can help him forget the pain, if only for a little while. Ross leans down and presses his lips to Aaron’s mouth. It feels different, yet not unpleasant. Aaron’s lips are softer than he imagined. Ross tentatively pushes his tongue forward, and Aaron opens his mouth to allow him access. The kiss deepens, and Aaron moves his hand behind Ross’s neck to pull him in further. Ross moves his hands to Aaron’s waist, eliminating the empty space between them.

Robert continues to look on, recording the entire scene. This will be of great use to him as blackmail as well as to pleasure himself later. As Ross and Aaron continue to kiss, Robert feels himself getting stiff. He reaches down and begins to rub himself through his jeans. He notices that the bulge in Aaron’s trousers has also grown considerably. “That’s very nice, boys, but as I said, we’re only getting started.” Ross and Aaron separate their mouths and turn to look at Robert. “I’m sure you’ll notice your mate has gotten a little excited there. Get on your knees and take care of him.”

Ross looks at Robert in shock. “No way am I doin’ that!”

Robert lets out a laugh. “What did I tell you? I pretty much own you both now.”

Ross turns back to Aaron, who can’t hide the fact this is turning him on immensely. Aaron grabs the top of Ross’s shoulders and starts pushing him down to his knees. As his knees reach the floor, Ross looks up at Aaron. Aaron gives him a look of reassurance that he’ll go easy on him. Ross reaches out and starts rubbing Aaron’s cock through his trousers, which causes it to grow even further. Aaron unzips his hoodie, and Ross unbuckles his belt and unzips his trousers. Ross looks up to Aaron’s face again, and Aaron nods for him to keep going. Ross slowly pulls Aaron’s trousers and pants down, revealing pubic hair and then the shaft of Aaron’s dick. Eventually, Aaron is exposed to the knees and his now fully erect penis springs forward in anticipation, dripping pre-cum. Ross grabs Aaron’s cock at the base and begins to stroke up and down, causing the foreskin to pull back and reveal the sensitive head. Aaron rolls his head back and whimpers slightly. He’s not had many opportunities to connect with another man since he’s been back from France. After sleeping with Finn, he never expected he would be in this situation with one of his brothers, and it was really making him hot. Aaron reaches down and grabs the back of Ross’s head, inching himself closer to Ross’s mouth. Ross opens his mouth and tentatively sticks out his tongue, connecting with the head of Aaron’s dick. He encounters the slightly sweet taste of Aaron’s pre-cum and spits in disgust.

“Now, now, don’t be shy, mate. I know stealing my car was all your idea. The least you can do is reward your partner here for your stupidity,” Robert says with a smirk.

Aaron looks back at Robert with a smirk of his own, then looks down at Ross with kinder eyes, encouraging him to continue. Ross closes his eyes, opens his mouth, and engulfs Aaron’s cock quickly, which causes him to gag. While Aaron’s dick is not particularly long, Ross is surprised by its girth. Robert stifles a chuckle and Aaron whispers, “Easy, mate. Go slow and you’ll be alright.” Ross tries again more slowly. He closes his mouth around Aaron’s dick and begins to bob up and down, flicking his tongue along the underside as he goes. He sticks his tongue underneath Aaron’s foreskin and licks around the head, causing Aaron’s eyes to bug out of his head. He continues to simultaneously suck and stroke Aaron’s cock, which is now leaking pre-cum like a tap.

Meanwhile, Robert has unzipped his jeans and pulled out his own penis, stroking it to full erection. Aaron looks over with a gleam in his eyes, but his breathing has shallowed to the point where he is close to orgasm. Sensing this, Robert exclaims, “See something ya like, mate? I think we can do somat about that.” Robert approaches the pair and taps Ross on the shoulder. “Alright, mate. I had no idea you’d be such a natural! We don’t want him to blow his load so quickly, now, do we? Stand up and let him return the favour.” Ross’s mouth makes a smacking sound as he pulls off Aaron’s dick and he returns to his feet. Robert puts his arm around Ross’s shoulders and looks at Aaron. “Go on, then, get to work!”

Aaron slides down the back of Robert’s motor, barely able to contain the grin on his face. He deftly opens Ross’s trousers with one hand while stroking Robert’s cock with the other. He reaches into Ross’s boxers and pulls out his hefty but still flaccid penis. This is one job Aaron is more than happy to get started. He simultaneously strokes both men until Ross’s dick begins to fill with blood. Aaron sucks each cock in turn, fisting one while tonguing the other with gusto. Ross begins to moan from the pleasure Aaron is giving him. Robert looks at him and smiles while continuing to record the encounter. Aaron looks up and realizes this and returns to the task at hand with more exuberance. The fact that he is being recorded gives him more excitement. Soon, both Ross and Robert begin to breathe quicker. Robert is not quite ready for this to be over, so he pulls himself and Ross away from Aaron’s hands and mouth. He grabs Aaron underneath his arms and pulls him to his feet. He strips Aaron from the waist down and looks at Ross. “Alright, mate, get naked!”

Ross complies while Robert spins Aaron around and pushes him against the side of his car. Robert sinks to his knees and throws his mobile to Ross. “Keep recording, and zoom in on his arse.” Robert starts massaging Aaron’s backside, gently spreading his cheeks apart. He sucks on his index finger, coating it with saliva, and presses it against Aaron’s bunghole. Aaron lets out a whimper as Robert slowly begins to push his finger into his arse. Robert massages his hole, gradually opening him up. He removes his finger and replaces it with his tongue, flicking the entrance. Ross resumes stroking his cock while Robert continues the rimjob on Aaron. He starts fucking Aaron with his tongue, getting his hole ready for what’s to come. He sucks on three of his fingers and inserts them one by one into Aaron’s hole. Robert pushes in and withdraws with more force while simultaneously stroking Aaron’s dick, all the while spitting on his arse for more moisture.

Aaron’s moaning increases in intensity and he looks back at Robert. “Just fuck me, alright?”

Robert stands up with a smirk and quickly removes his clothes, pulling a condom out of his pocket along the way. He slides the condom on and moves Aaron away from the car. Aaron bends over and spreads his cheeks, and Robert thrusts in with one quick motion. Aaron yelps in pain as he adjusts to Robert’s size and the force of his movement. Soon, Aaron is overcome with pleasure. Robert looks over at Ross. “Gimme my phone. Get over ‘ere and fuck his face!” Ross hands back the phone and sticks his cock in Aaron’s mouth. Robert pistons in and out of Aaron’s arse while Ross does the same from the other end, recording the entire scene. Aaron continues to whimper with his mouth full, while his dick remains rock hard between his legs. Aaron’s hole is tight and Robert feels his orgasm approaching, so he slows down and eventually pulls out. He looks up at Ross. “You wanna have a go, mate?”

Ross nods and Robert throws him a condom. Ross slips the condom on and Aaron slurps on his sheathed cock to prime it with saliva. Ross and Robert trade places and Aaron is ready for round two. Ross slides into Aaron’s hole more tentatively than Robert. He quickly increases speed, however, as the sensation of being inside Aaron is overwhelming. Ross’s eyes roll back in his head as he continues to thrust, while Robert resumes receiving a blowjob from Aaron. The trio continues in this position for several minutes, until Ross’s breath becomes staggered. Both men pull out and Robert grabs a blanket from the back of the Audi and spreads it on the floor of the barn. “Lay down on your back, Aaron.”

Aaron complies and Robert hands his phone back to Ross. He slips on another condom and enters Aaron again. “Sit on his face, mate.”

Ross hesitates for a moment. Aaron shouts at him. “Get over ‘ere! Trust me, mate!”

Ross squats over Aaron’s face. Aaron inhales deeply, taking in the musky aroma. He moans with delight, then begins to voraciously devour Ross’s hole. Ross lets out an extended moan, taken aback by how good this feels. Ross attempts to continue recording the scene, but is having trouble maintaining focus. He has been pleasantly surprised by how much he has enjoyed the entire afternoon. Robert makes things even more difficult for Ross when he leans over and begins sucking on his cock whilst continuing to plough Aaron’s arse. Being serviced at both ends becomes too much for Ross. He lets out a scream as he unloads his sperm into Robert’s mouth. The force and volume of cum is so great that Robert gags. What Robert is unable to swallow drips down Ross’s dick and all over Aaron’s t-shirt. Ross exhales deeply and says, “Who’s laughing now, mate?”

Robert quickly laughs before resuming his assault on Aaron’s hole. Ross extracts himself from Aaron’s tongue and begins stroking his cock in time to Robert’s thrusts. Aaron’s whimpers become louder and Robert’s breathing becomes shallower. “I’m getting close, Aaron,” Robert breathily exclaims.

“Me too, mate. Get that cock up ‘ere. I wanna eat that load!” Aaron moans.

Robert pulls out of Aaron and stands up. Ross helps Aaron up to his knees. Robert pulls off the condom and begins to stroke his dick furiously. Aaron opens his mouth wide to accept his reward, while palming his own erection. Robert cries out as his cock explodes. The first cum shot hits Aaron in the eye and knocks him backward. Multiple shots follow on his tongue and all over his beard.

Aaron’s pace on his own cock grows feverish as he unloads all over the barn floor. He smiles as he swallows the part of Robert’s load that managed to land in his mouth. Robert uses his thumb to wipe the cum out of Aaron’s eye. He then leans down and licks the cum out of Aaron’s beard and kisses him to share it with him. Robert grabs his phone from Ross and stops recording. “I’d say that was well worth it! Cheers, boys!”

Just then, the door swings open suddenly and all three men turn around in alarm. “What the ‘ell is goin’ on in ‘ere!?”

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Raising Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of who opened the barn door is revealed. Later, two members of our dirty threesome have a separate encounter of their own.

“Well, well! Ain’t this a picture?”

The men, still basking in the afterglow of a pretty intense threesome, are taken aback to see Cain Dingle standing in front of them, with a look on his face that can only be described as a mixture of bemusement and horror. All three scatter quickly to retrieve their clothes. Aaron’s face turns a deep shade of red as he pulls on his boxers and trousers. Ross hides behind Robert’s Audi as he dresses in embarrassment. Robert casually puts on his jumper and jeans while doing his best to stifle a chuckle at the other two.

Cain continues with a forced smile. “Aaron, mate, I’m glad yer gettin’ back out there and all, but is there a reason you had to do it in MY barn? Only before you answer, you’ve got a little sommat on yer shirt there.” Aaron looks down to see the remnants of Ross’s load all over his top and quickly zips up his hoodie without uttering a word. “Ross, I know you were none too pleased when our Aaron deflowered your Finn, but I had no idea it was ‘cos you fancied ‘im for yerself!” Ross can only stand there and steam quietly while Cain takes the mick. “As for you, Mr. Sugden, it seems my birthday’s come a few weeks early! I wonder how yer missus will react when I tell ‘er her fiancé likes a little rough trade on the side?” Cain looks pleased with himself and leans in to whisper, “Ya know, they always say birds are lookin’ for blokes just like daddy, eh?”

Robert stifles a smile at Cain’s verbal jabs. “Now, now, Cain. I know you’re not stupid. You don’t think I’d leave myself exposed like this, no pun intended, without any leverage, do ya?” Robert holds up his mobile. “Before the three of us had our fun here in YOUR barn, I caught your nephew and his mate with my stolen car, and I have video evidence to prove it. Now I’m a reasonable man, and I know Aaron here is out on licence. I also know you’d hate to see your sister’s heart break to watch her precious son get sent back to prison to fend for himself with all those big, tough blokes. So whaddaya say we call it quits, eh?” Cain, Aaron, and Ross can only stand there dumbfounded. “We’ve got an understanding then. Boys, it’s been a pleasure. Ross, be a good lad and open up the barn door for me. I’ll see meself out.” As he passes by on his way to his car, Robert smacks Aaron on the backside and winks at him. “Till next time, Aaron.” Robert gets in the driving seat and takes off out of sight.

Cain walks over to Aaron and clips him on the back of the head before Aaron shouts, “Oy!”

“What the ‘ell are you playin’ at, gettin’ involved with ‘im stealing cars?” Cain angrily questions Aaron. “Don’t tell me you were actually involved in that car being stolen from the garage?”

“I swear down that had nothin’ to do with us! I would never steal from Debs!” Aaron proclaims, halfway lying to protect Ross and their continued partnership. “And this wasn’t my doing either. I came up to the farm to see if Moira needed any help today and I heard a noise coming from the barn. I walked in to find this muppet and it wasn’t long after that Mr. Posh Pants showed up.”

Cain turns to Ross. “So whaddaya have to say for yerself?”

“Look, mate. He left it unattended and I saw an opportunity to make some money. Don’t tell me you’re bothered with that smug bastard?” Ross responds.

“I’m not your mate,” Cain growls. “If anyone were to find out there were stolen property up ‘ere, Moira could be questioned by the police, and that ain’t happenin’!” Cain’s sneer turns into a smile before he continues, “You’re never gonna hear the end of this though.” He then adds a lisp to this voice. “Did ya have fun playing with Blondie and my nephew?”

Aaron rolls his eyes while Ross sneers back at Cain. “The sick freak threatened to phone the police if we didn’t do what he wanted. I wanted to hurl the entire time. It was horrible.” Aaron lets out a guffaw. Ross stares him down before looking at Cain again. “Can you not tell anyone about this?”

Cain shakes his head and says, “Just do one, Ross. I better not catch you up ‘ere again!” Ross leaves the barn and Aaron tries to follow before being stopped by Cain’s hand on his chest. Once he realizes where his hand is he removes it quickly. “Ugh! If I find out yer lyin’, you’re gonna be in a world of trouble!”

“I promise ya Cain. I would never do anything to get you or Debbie in trouble.” Aaron pleads.

“Fine. You best go home and get a clean top on. Moira doesn’t need you today but I’m sure Debbie could use some help at the garage.” Aaron’s cheeks go red and he quickly exits the barn. Before leaving, Cain notices all the tools lying about, most of which would not be useful in fixing tractors. He realizes that Aaron is not telling him the whole story and he is going to get to the bottom of it.

***

Later that evening, Aaron knocks on the door of the flat Ross shares with Andy. A minute later he knocks a second time, after which he hears footsteps lumbering down the stairs as Ross calls out, “Alright, I’m on me way!” A topless Ross is about halfway finished putting on a t-shirt when he opens the door. When he sees Aaron, he lets his top fall over his stomach. “What are you doin’ here?”

“Are you on your own?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah, Andy is over at Katie’s. Whaddaya want?” Ross asks impatiently.

“We need to talk about your carelessness this afternoon for a start. Are you gonna let me in? It’s freezing out here,” Aaron pleads while shivering.

Ross rolls his eyes and moves out of the way, motioning for Aaron to come in. He walks to the fridge, pulls out two cans, and turns to Aaron, “D’ya wanna beer?”

Aaron reaches out and grabs one of the cans. “Cheers.” The pair moves to the sofa and they sit down. Aaron speaks first. “What the ‘ell is the matter with ya? R’ya stupid or sommat? I told ya I couldn’t be dealin’ with any more’a these stunts from ya!”

Ross interrupts, “Hold on, it’s not like I stole from Debbie this time!”

“No, but ‘ave ya ever heard of doin’ it away from yer own doorstep? ‘Cos robbin’ off the new la-di-das from up at Home Farm is as good as. Now Goldilocks has got leverage on us, and I hate it when the likes of someone like him ‘ave one over on me,” Aaron says in frustration.

Ross’s mouth curls into a smirk. “You can’t tell me you didn’t like the end result though, can ya?”

Aaron tries but fails to stifle a smile. “That’s beside the point, Ross.” His frown then returns. “Cain knows sommat’s goin’ on. We gotta pull the plug.”

Ross moves closer to Aaron on the sofa. “C’mon, Aaron. We got a good thing goin’ here. Let’s just cool it for a bit until he stops bein’ suspicious and then we can pick up where we left off.” Ross reaches over and puts his hand on Aaron’s thigh. “I’ve got a good idea of how we can keep ourselves occupied in the meantime…”

Aaron shakes his head as his eyes move from the hand inching its way up his leg to Ross’s face. “You got to be kiddin’ me! What about all that ‘I wanted to hurl the whole time’ business earlier?” Aaron says while he mimics Ross’s expression from the barn.

“I couldn’t let on to your uncle that I actually enjoyed meself. He’d never let it go!” Ross responds before moving his head closer to Aaron’s. “If I’m honest, I haven’t stopped thinkin’ about it all day. No bird’s ever sucked my cock the way you did earlier. Don’t even get me started on what you were doin’ to my arse. That was incredible.”

Aaron’s gaze flickers between Ross’s eyes and lips, while his hand slowly approaches the growing bulge in Ross’s trousers. “You wanna have another go?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Ross whispers before lunging at Aaron’s mouth. The two men begin attacking each other with arms and tongues, wrestling for control. Ross gains the upper hand, pushing Aaron’s head back against the armrest and lying on top of him, rubbing his hands up and down the smaller man’s torso. Aaron smiles into the kiss and lets out a groan as he wraps his legs around Ross. He stuffs his hand down Ross’s pants and begins to stroke his cock, getting it hard quickly. Ross breaks the kiss and moans loudly. Aaron takes this opportunity to start sucking on his neck, which causes him to whimper. Ross barks at Aaron, “Upstairs now.”

The pair scampers up the stairs and they start kissing again as soon as they reach the top. Ross walks Aaron back through his bedroom door and shuts it with his foot behind them. Aaron spins them around and shoves Ross down on the bed in the darkened room. Ross can see Aaron smile by the light of the moon coming through the window as he removes his hoodie. Aaron then removes his own and Ross’s shoes, before pouncing on the taller man sprawled out before him. They begin removing each other’s clothes while they continue to battle for dominance, all the while kissing with an overwhelming hunger.

Once they are both naked, Aaron pins Ross down by his wrists and begins to kiss his neck. Aaron starts kissing and slurping his way down his body, pausing to suck and bite on each nipple. He continues down Ross’s sculpted torso, taking care to lick around each abdominal muscle in turn. When Aaron lets go of his wrists, Ross grabs his head and gently pushes him toward his dick. Ross yelps when Aaron roughly pinches his nipples, eliciting a grin as Aaron looks up at him. “Don’t worry, I’m gettin’ there. I want you to experience just how good I can make you feel.” Ross smiles back at Aaron before he returns to the task at hand.

Aaron massages Ross’s thighs slowly as he kisses along the base of his oblique muscles, before burying his face in the area where his leg meets his pelvis on each side. He licks the skin aggressively, causing Ross to squirm in anticipation. Aaron then starts to swirl his tongue around Ross’s balls, lovingly coating them with spit as he sucks one then the other into his mouth. Meanwhile, Ross’s eyes have rolled to the back of his head and he cries out, “Please, Aaron, I’m beggin’ ya!”

Aaron lets out a laugh. “Okay, mate.” He slowly starts to lick up the underside of the now fully engorged cock. Ross is whimpering audibly, so once Aaron reaches the head he swallows the shaft all the way to the base in one motion. Aaron begins to languidly tongue Ross’s dick as he slowly bobs up and down, periodically stopping to lick underneath the foreskin. Aaron can sense the cock in his mouth beginning to strain, so he extracts himself to give Ross a moment to cool down.

After a couple of minutes, Ross regains control of his breathing and Aaron starts to tongue the skin between his balls and his hole. Instinctively, Ross hitches his legs up and grabs them behind the knees. Aaron smiles as he moves lower, approaching the entrance to Ross’s arse. He rapidly pokes the hole with his tongue and slobbers all over the entire area. Aaron removes his tongue and inserts three of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them until they are as wet as Ross’s hole. Ross looks down in alarm. “Mate, what ya doin’?”

Aaron looks up at him reassuringly. “I’ve not steered ya wrong yet, have I? And I know ya saw the look on my face when Robert was doin’ this to me earlier. I promise ya I’ll go slow and I’ll stop if ya tell me to. Trust me, mate, you’re not gonna believe how good this feels.” Ross nods his head in agreement and Aaron continues to suck on his fingers. He takes one final slurp against Ross’s opening before slowly inserting his index finger. Ross lets out a sustained moan once Aaron surpasses the first ring of muscle. “Just relax,” Aaron says, holding his position until Ross nods for him to keep going.

Aaron methodically pushes his index finger in and out of Ross’s hole until it loosens a bit. He then adds his middle finger, stopping again to give Ross the opportunity to adjust to the added pressure. This time, Aaron starts sucking on Ross’s balls once he’s given permission to continue. After a few minutes, Aaron also inserts his ring finger, causing Ross’s breath to catch briefly before he groans, “Don’t stop.” Aaron grins as he pistons his fingers in and out of Ross’s arse with a little more speed. Aaron slightly hooks his fingers inside Ross, repeatedly grazing his prostate. This causes Ross to push down against Aaron’s hand, encouraging him to go deeper. Aaron then engulfs Ross’s cock and sucks on it in time with the motion of his fingers.

Ross starts to writhe in intense pleasure and Aaron knows it won’t be long before he gets his sweet reward. As his orgasm approaches, the moans from Ross grow louder and longer and he begins to force his dick down Aaron’s throat at a quicker pace. Aaron then feels the familiar and fantastic sensation of cum pumping through a shaft that’s about to explode. Ross cries out, “Oh my god, keep going! Don’t stop, I’m cumming!” as he unloads shot after shot down Aaron’s gullet. Aaron pulls his fingers out of Ross’s arse and licks his cock clean.

Aaron crawls up to the head of the bed and kisses Ross, sharing the taste of the load that remains on his tongue with him. He lies on his back beside Ross and starts to jack himself off. Seeing this, Ross spits in his hand and reaches for Aaron’s erection. He strokes it furiously, and within a minute or two, Aaron releases his sperm all over his stomach and Ross’s fingers. Ross brings his fingers up to Aaron’s mouth and he sucks them clean before they kiss again. The two men lie there for a few minutes in silence before Aaron speaks. “You got a towel, mate?” Ross gets up, finds a towel on the chair in the corner, and tosses it to Aaron. They clean themselves up and get dressed, still in silence. “Alright?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah, mate, just really knackered.” Ross responds before yawning. “You’re not bothered that I didn’t return the favour, are ya?”

“Not at all. You should only do what you’re comfortable doin’,” Aaron says reassuringly.

Ross opens his bedroom door. “I promise ya, next time we’ll do more.”

“Oh, there’s gonna be a next time, is there?” Aaron smiles as he walks into the corridor.

Ross winks at Aaron as the pair walk down the stairs. “Definitely,” Ross says as they share one last kiss while he opens the front door. Unfortunately for them, someone is standing on the other side of the door and has witnessed the kiss between the two mechanics.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who witnesses the kiss between Aaron and Ross?


End file.
